


《缠缠绵绵成双对》

by chatchat



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU (Comics)
Genre: 4P, 69 (Sex Position), AK：Bruce Jason, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom:Bruce Sub: Jason, Edging, M/M, Multi, PWP, RB: 布鲁斯, 些许人格侮辱, 产卵Play, 口塞, 杰森, 杰森水仙, 舔肛, 飞机杯 cock control
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatchat/pseuds/chatchat





	1. Chapter 1

“然后呢？你最终还是没有杀了他，不是吗？” 

杰森看着另一个自己，他忽略掉了骑士脸上的J 形伤疤，或者说，他懂那个伤疤，哪怕只懂得一部分。 

“如果我杀了他，现在就不会戴这个东西了” 骑士指了指自己脖子上戴着的项圈。黑色的，有个拼接成的金属标志。当时他还问Bruce为什么非要做拼接的，Bruce没有告诉他。谁知道，可能因为骑士陨落后那段时间闲的没事了。

他不知道的是Bruce想尽办法往他的项圈里塞进各种各样的追踪器，骗过所有Jason能用到的检测设施，小小的蝙蝠标志里面的每一个微型设备都连到Bruce的电脑上。他需要每时每刻确定Jason没有问题。

“至少这一点上，我们还是有些共同点的” 杰森笑了笑，又加上一句 “我是说，没有杀掉蝙蝠侠的那部分”

骑士没有说话，不置可否。他们在一起已经有一段时间了。在他和Bruce确定一种明显不健康的关系之后，遇到了另一个世界的蝙蝠侠和，红头罩。只是没想到他们也是这种明显不健康的关系。更没想到这种不健康的关系还能发展的更不健康。

就在20分钟前，他们两个被两个叫Bruce的男人按着，往屁股里塞了整整四个明胶蛋。具体是什么样他不想去回忆了，最后两个蛋进来的时候他头一次觉得自己屁股能这么满，不过打包票对面的这位杰森哭的比自己更惨。他们两个的小腹都微微鼓起。杰森没有项圈，不是说布鲁斯没有占有欲，相反，他有阴茎环。所以只是比较隐蔽而已。今天又被戴了个笼子。不过Jason还是挺羡慕杰森的。毕竟他想撒泡尿就直接撒就可以了。而Jason, 他尿道里插着一根金属棒，上个厕所都要报告给Bruce。曾经有一次他觉得这么做太傻，就直接自己解决了，结果三天后被Bruce 限制高潮到窒息，最后还要被说是自己失禁弄脏了床单。

他们在床上分开双腿，把盘子放在屁股下面。然后蹲下来，努力把那些蛋生下来。已经融化的水从他们不断收缩的红色穴口里流出来，啪嗒一声滴在盘子上。透明的蛋慢慢露出头来，撑大他们被操熟了的后穴，连肠道的嫩肉都看得清清楚楚，肌肉是怎么收缩，那么淫荡的把它挤出来。弹弹的落在盘子里。只有一种音色的呻吟，他们低喘着。没有人去安抚自己勃起的欲望。Jason的阴茎已经硬的流水，前液从尿道堵的缝隙里渗出来，杰森更不好受，他半硬的阴茎被阴茎环和笼子束缚到红的滴血。他们晃着鸡巴，生下整整八个卵。

结束后他们两个人都声音沙哑，脸颊烫热。空气都在静静燃烧。

“操” Jason 皱着眉头看了一眼杰森已经红的要坏掉的可怜阴茎，骂了一句脏话。一个不该有的想法出现了，而他根本没有迟疑。“不如我们互相撸一发”

“你眼瞎看不见我这个笼子吗？”

“他没有给你钥匙？”

杰森沉默了

“别表现的像第一次似的， 痛快点”Jason这么对杰森说到。他们确实不是第一次干这个，曾经他们瞒着布鲁斯互相撸过一发，也许布鲁斯已经知道了，但是现在又没有惩罚。况且这么憋着太难受了。

杰森离开房间，回来时已经拿掉了阴茎上的束缚，正好撞见已经把尿道堵扔到一边正在自渎的Jason.

“你多少天没射了，他管你这么严？”杰森说着走过去，骑坐在“自己”的腿上。他被照顾的好到过分的屁股结结实实的压在骑士的腿上。他握住和自己的一模一样的老二，上下撸动了几下，握着它撸到底下又揉了揉那两个卵蛋，然后继续握紧硬热的茎身。骑士在他耳边喘了一声。Jason扬起下巴吻上了他的嘴唇，对，他们热吻着吞咽彼此的温度和气味。“有一段时间了， 你不也是一样”说着按上了红头罩的老二，惹得杰森哼出颤抖的鼻音。他不得不承认这个“自己”比自己更…怎么说…哦，天，就是他用粗糙的指腹蹂躏自己顶端的嫩肉时，杰森总会忍不住叫出来。他会抱紧骑士，然后手上同样的报复回去。

“操，你他妈”Jason粗喘着咬上他的嘴唇，疯狂的安抚对方的勃起。同时自己也被对方弄的不成样子。红头罩扒着阿卡姆骑士的肩膀，骑士搂按着“自己”的腰，他们热情的接吻，喉结不停的滚动，吞咽彼此的津液，来不及咽下的口水拉成长丝落在他们自渎的手上。他们闭上眼睛，整间房子里只有自己的声音。他们抱紧彼此，贴的如此紧密，甚至硬起来的乳头都蹭在对方的皮肤上。同样炽热的身体彼此摩擦着，他们蠕动着，在释放的时候挤压收缩着好看的肌肉块，精液射到了他们的胸膛上，再被彼此摩擦的胸膛抹开，喘息间满是欲望。

“要不要来点不一样的”杰森凑近Jason,咬了一口他的嘴唇。再离开的时候，他们胸膛上的精液亮亮的满是淫靡。

“我在下面？”

“上下都一样，你坐着直接躺下去比较方便”

Jason躺了下来，看着杰森晃着他的鸟，跪下来然后趴在他山上，屁股朝着他，半硬的老二贴压到他脸上。全都是荷尔蒙的气息，又带着那么多黏糊糊的液体，弄湿了他的半边脸。

“操，我都还没拿住你就往下坐”

“赶紧的，他们又不是去出差”杰森直接握住了他的老二，低头从低端开始吻。他伸出舌头，他不知道舔过几遍布鲁斯阴茎的舌头，灵活柔软，又湿又热，直直的从底端一直舔上最顶端的小孔，然后用舌尖去抵，去把它轻轻的撑开一点。与此同时Jason含伸出舌头，勾住了他的老二，把它含进了嘴里。杰森含的真的很卖力，就像含布鲁斯的老二一样，他脸颊的肉都凹陷了下去，手在下面揉捏把玩着对方的囊袋，他被堵得严严实实的嘴巴发不出一点声音，自己感受到的快感只能从鼻音里传出来，或者是闷着喉咙的低吼。他努力的含进去，整根都深入到喉咙，同时也感觉到自己也被含进到狭窄的收缩甬道。

干，这个嘴巴真是棒透了。他们都这么想着

他们彼此吃的那么深，以至于喉咙里发出干呕的声音。更多的津液口水从杰森的嘴里流出来，重重坠落在骑士的肉棒上，顺着柱身流下去，流去屁股缝里，然后耍赖一样的把床单殷湿。 Jason开始向上顶进他的喉咙，而杰森也同样往他的脸上撞下去。他们的嘴里都发出被操的咕啾咕啾的声音。两个人的身体都泛着红，又热又湿，刚才干在胸膛上的精液现在又被汗水再次弄湿。他们低吼着，在对方的嘴里抽查，如同野兽一般。Jason抱着对方的大腿，他甚至要被对方的屁股造成的视觉冲击给晃晕过去，更多的是他次次都插到喉咙的动作，让他来不及说话。但他也不想说话。他们彼此都享受这一切。在上面趴着的杰森低吼着，或者说是嘶吼着，他的脸也不知道是被前列腺液还是被泪水给弄湿的，刺刺的头发刺痒着骑士的大腿内侧。好看的脊背弯成漂亮的曲线，腰窝的形状在灯光下暴露的完美，他摆动着屁股，又快又急，像发情的小狗一样。Jason抱住了对方的大腿。他们彼此都又快到了极限。野性又疯狂的节奏让床垫都苦不堪言，Jason一巴掌拍在杰森的屁股上，然后弯起手指抓住他一边的臀肉，力气大的要留下指印。他们嘶吼放纵，释放在彼此的嘴里。又浓又多的精液呛到了他们。于是不得不吐出来嘴里的东西，用咳嗽来缓解一下。两个人脸上都是一团糟，发红的带着精液的脸颊，被沾湿的睫毛和，湿亮的嘴唇。他们低声笑了起来，然而一个不该出现的声音让他们喉头一紧。

“Having fun ?”  
一个声音，两个布鲁斯，出现在房间门口。杰森的屁股还顶着一个红手印，而Jason满是精液的半边脸上还压着杰森的老二。

Oh shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce和Jason虽然会做爱，也会接吻。但他们的关系并不正常。他们不会像真正的一对一样，也不像炮友。更多情况下，Jason只是来发泄的，他用抗拒和不屑的姿态接受Bruce给他的项圈，在Bruce复杂的眼神中的到满足。某种程度上说，他喜欢Bruce不得不对他严加掌控，然后看他愧疚的样子。这让他感觉很爽，甚至比被Bruce操还要爽。他硬生生的压下去内心的妥协，硬着头皮不服输的和Bruce进行这一场拉锯战。所以当他看到这个杰森的时候，他用鄙夷的态度对待他，但是私下里，他自己会莫名的羡慕，他会羡慕布鲁斯摸杰森的头发， 而杰森会和布鲁斯自然的接吻。Jason用不在乎的表情把自己伪装的天衣无缝，没人知道他舔杰森鸡巴的时候，脑子里叫嚣的全是为什么这个人可以和蝙蝠侠那么亲密而他永远做不到。

他们的男孩儿把自己弄的脏兮兮汗津津，胸膛脸庞全是精液，淫靡的味道充斥着整间屋子。

“我不知道你们已经这么熟悉彼此了” 布鲁斯看起来并不高兴

“或许你们还可以变得更亲密。” Bruce看起来很不高兴

两个老男人早就知道他们之前就有这么做过。布鲁斯虽然和Bruce一样对此不满，但是他可以接受男孩偶尔的顽皮，甚至可以接受以后再发生两到三次。他给了杰森很多自由，杰森有所有束具的钥匙，只要他想，他可以随时解开走人。布鲁斯乐于见到杰森惊讶的有点不好意思甚至是害羞的小表情。但Bruce并不这么想。他只能忍受一次，而且还是基于事情已经发生了的基础上。他是不准他的男孩不听他的命令的。如果可以，他连Jason头发要长几厘米都要有严格的规定。对于Bruce而言，事情只可能发生一次。所以他的脸非常，非常，非常的臭。

而Jason看到他的臭脸后，心底涌动着一种酸涩的快感。他舔了舔嘴角的精液，得意的捕捉到蝙蝠侠嘴角的一丝抽搐。

他们然后端来大型犬的狗碗，里面放着草草切过的红酒牛排和意大利面。Bruce给了布鲁斯一个眼神，后者点了点头。接着Bruce大手一挥，把手里端着的食物全部倒进布鲁斯手里的那个碗里。然后对Jason说“那就是时候让你学会分享了”

Jason甚至听到自己咬紧的后槽牙咯咯作响的声音。Bruce把他的食物倒进另一个自己的碗里！他让他在别人的碗里吃饭！在另一个，该死的自己的碗里！就好像他偷来的钱要交给警察，好像他辛苦搞到的枪支坦克被人随便炸掉一样！他恶狠狠的盯着同样不开心的Bruce。而布鲁斯则走到杰森身边，在视线死角对杰森耳语，然后摸了摸杰森的头发。然后他将手里的碗降低了一些，就在杰森的嘴边。杰森低下头，露出红红的后颈，布鲁斯把手放在上面抚摸着。男孩就着碗边吃着好吃的牛肉，发出吞咽咀嚼的声音。而Bruce只是把手里的空碗放在地上之后，掏出纸巾擦了擦手。他和Jason互相对视的过程像打架一样。Jason甚至没有意识到自己发出了低吼。他们僵持了一会儿，然后Jason爬向杰森那一边。像个第三者一样，想个可怜的狗狗，插在他们旁边，伸出舌头跟着吃里面的牛肉和面条。布鲁斯的嘴角微微扬起，他完全忽略掉Bruce的眼神。布鲁斯慢慢把碗放的更低，男孩们开始弯下腰，当布鲁斯把碗完全放在地上的时候，两个男孩从床上爬了下来。他们手脚着地，跪趴在地上，浑身赤裸，有时额头会互相磕碰到。他们在一个狗碗里吃着红酒和高档调料的牛肉。有的牛肉被切的块太大，他们中间的一个会叼着过大的牛肉片送到另一个的嘴边。后者会张开嘴咬住另一头，然后撕扯开，吞下去。男孩们耳边只有自己咀嚼的声音，直到Jason注意到杰森有些隐忍别扭的表情。从他这个角度，他不能看见布鲁斯在杰森身后搞些什么。

布鲁斯拍拍杰森的屁股，杰森的手肘和膝盖撑着地板，乖乖撅起屁股，让湿润的小口暴露在空气中。布鲁斯用食指按在那个红色的不断收缩的小孔上，然后慢慢的滑了进去。他的手指在温热的肠壁上抚摸，来回碾压。低头吃食的杰森皱着眉头，咬紧嘴里的牛肉，他没空去在意Jason恶意嘲笑的表情，布鲁斯摸到了他的前列腺和敏感点。他低着头，额头抵在地上，喘息着，撅着屁股，被布鲁斯用一根手指靠被玩屁股硬了起来，他的阴茎慢慢抬头，流着色情的“口水”。杰森闭上眼睛，张着嘴巴哈出热气，布鲁斯的两根手指在他屁股里面分开又合拢，这让他忍不住的想要把屁股抬的更高。Jason恶狠狠的撕咬着碗里牛肉。虽然他们两个人嘴边都有食物酱料，但是Jason的更多。他几乎是把脸埋进碗里，发泄一样的对待食物。然后杰森发出了闷声的尖叫，布鲁斯扒着他的屁股，掰开到两边，然后舔上了他的屁股眼。 男人的舌头抵在他的肉穴上，试图钻进去。杰森失控的呻吟扭动，布鲁斯的舌头让他发疯。

Jason看着杰森隐忍的沉浸在快感中的表情，没有扭曲的伤疤，他和布鲁斯像是毫无保留，Jason静静的看着他，他想起自己，心底酸灼的感觉让他忘记了咀嚼。是Bruce的脚步声把他拉回了现实。

“这是我见到你第一次这么做的时候买的”Bruce手里拿着透明的飞机杯，大号的，他挽起了袖子，把很多润滑剂挤在里面。“你知道规矩的，我不准有第二次。”所以他发现他们第一次搞在一起就想好了第二次他们再这么做时他要做什么来处罚自己的男孩。Bruce并不反对，好吧，他反对他们这么搞在一起，不过不是不可接受，跟这件事情比起来他怒火中烧的是他的男孩两次都没有听他的命令，也没有向他请示就擅自行动。

杰森和Jason面对面坐着，贴的紧紧的，大腿根甚至都挨在一起，他们硬起来的阴茎贴到一起。Bruce拿着那个透明的装满润滑剂的飞机杯，往下压下去，握着两个男孩儿的鸡巴，让它们一起挤进那个小洞里去。两个男孩同时发出了一种满足的叹息，还没有等他们的声音结束，Bruce就开始套弄他们的阴茎。

男孩们的屁股肉绷紧，操着同一个飞机杯，润滑剂流到了他们打大腿上，他们的屁股也是湿漉漉的。呻吟声在房间里回荡，青年的粗喘对两位父亲来说是最悦耳的声音。

“操.啊………太快了……”

“嗯……哈……操操…fuck”

他们疯狂的扭着屁股，配合着Bruce的动作，发疯的一样猛烈的撞进透明的飞机杯。杰森的屁股里还含着布鲁斯的手指，他就快要受不了了。绿色的眼睛里满是水光，后穴的快感让他发疯，他想要释放，不顾一切。杰森张着嘴巴，口水拉成银丝掉下来。

“不不不……布鲁斯……让我射…”  
“操……”

骑士抿着嘴，他快到极限了。他们卖力的像是自己的命在那上面。年轻沙哑的呻吟声越来越大，在最后一秒，Bruce拿开了给他们带来愉悦的小东西。他们徒然的向上顶着下体，可怜的像是伸手够不到糖的小孩子。

“操！！” 杰森骂了一句脏话，接着屁股上就多了个掌印

“注意礼节，杰森，不要给你的老头子丢脸”

杰森咬着牙低头，他额头青筋凸起，脸色发红，像是博斗过的野兽，然后沙哑着声音对Bruce说“谢谢您，先生”咬了咬牙“……求您继续”

Bruce 把可怜的飞机杯杯口按在两个人的龟头上，等着Jason的发话。

杰森看向Jason，仿佛如果他不说Bruce想听的话，不让Bruce继续的话，错就在他一样。

“我认为我把你训练的比杰森要好， Jay”Bruce放在Jason肩膀上的手摸了摸Jason的项圈。

Jason看向Bruce， 痛苦的挣扎了一会儿，从喉咙里吼出一声犬吠“……Woof!!!”

他们的屁股把两个男神的西装裤都弄的又湿又皱，在一个飞机杯的服务下扭动着身体。但是每次到了临界点都会被硬生生的停止。两个男孩叫的像要讨要食物的大型犬。

“不要……不要拿走！！”

“No!!操…!”

他们被吊在欲望的边缘，痛苦的挣扎着，恳求着，发涨的阴茎变得颜色深红。脸上满是眼泪，哭着恳求Bruce不要再一次残忍的把他们关到高潮的边缘。到后来两个男孩已经没有力气骂脏话，他们只会低声哭泣。一边认错一边重复着兽性的动作，本能的挤进那个可怜的飞机杯。

“布鲁斯，我错了……求你……让先生不要继续……啊啊！！！！……我错了”

“Bruce……Daddy……拜托…不会有下次了…我不会再…嗯…对不起……Bruce”

最后他们射满了这个透明的飞机杯，精液从缝隙里流下来，落到他们的囊袋上。男孩们小声的不停的说着谢谢。

Bruce把被操的乱糟糟，满是精液的飞机杯交到布鲁斯的手里。布鲁斯拿着它，放在两个男孩中间，像端着一杯上好的香槟。

他不需要发出命令，两个男孩慢慢的凑近，伸出舌头，闭上眼睛舔吃着那上面的精液。自然的如同这是他们的餐后甜点。

Bruce弯下身子，吻在Jason刚刚射过的老二上。这让Jason身体猛的一抖，他的阴茎又不争气的硬了。心底某个地方又柔软了起来。

而当他看到Bruce手里的那个奇形怪状的口塞的时候，那个口塞一头是放在嘴里，另一头是个假阴茎。他明白接下来会发生什么了。操。

Bruce掰开他的嘴，粗鲁的把它塞进他的嘴里，然后用皮带在他脑后固定好，包括他头上的那两只皮质的狗狗耳朵。然后按着Jason的后颈，把他按到正在卖力给布鲁斯做口活的杰森的屁股上，那个黑色的假阴茎就这么压在杰森的屁股上。Jason把杰森被手指操的发红湿亮的后穴看的清清楚楚。然后Bruce弯腰压在他的背上，他听到Bruce的低沉的声音。

“Be a good puppy"


	3. Chapter 3

Jason抗拒这个，他不喜欢用脸取悦人。但他非常喜欢为Bruce口交，当他跪到Bruce腿间含吃他的阴茎的时候，Jason的嘴巴会被撑满，他会刻意的侧过头，让Bruce顶在他的脸颊上，把那块顶出一个凸起。Jason是故意的，他喜欢看Bruce低头就能看到他脸上的伤疤，所以Jason每次都故意握着Bruce的阴茎让它操到那个地方。Bruce每次低头时眼睛里的痛苦和欢愉，自责和悲痛，都比他的精液更好吃。但现在Jason丝毫不想用自己的嘴巴去取悦另一个自己的屁股。

“呜....!!”Jason从喉咙里发出低吼，抗议Bruce的所作所为。他不愿意用嘴把那根黑色鸡巴插到面前的那个屁股眼里。

“这不是你愿不愿意的问题，Jason。 我们谈过规则，而你他妈的打破了它两次。”Bruce的大手扣在Jason的后脑勺上，几乎是用蛮力把他向前按。Jason的抗拒让他非常恼火，他甚至不想去打Jason的屁股去催促他。总有些事情是会把人逼到极限的。Bruce第一次说脏话，第一次在他办成狗狗的时候叫他Jason，这说明Bruce现在在做的根本不是游戏，而是赤裸裸的惩罚。

Jason的脸越来越红，出于愤怒也是出于羞耻。但没过多久，他就报复性的咬着口塞把那头的黑色假阴茎捅进了杰森的屁股。他报复一样的耸动着肩膀，摇晃着身体，拼命地让杰森发出更多好听的呻吟。他眼前的那个被撑开到最大的小洞， 一下下被残忍的撑开，缝隙处充满了因汁，来来回回被蹂躏的可怜。他太了解这个身体了，他知道自己的敏感点，也知道怎么操自己舒服。

“啊......!! .....布鲁斯.....呜呜咳....!”

Jason像野狗一样侵犯着那个弹性十足的屁股，他的脸甚至会撞在杰森的屁股上，而杰森会用他的屁股向后坐，呻吟着让他插的更深。不同的是杰森可以哭喊着盯着布鲁斯，而他的眼前，没有。Jason把低吼憋在喉咙里，他的口水晃晃悠悠的一滩一滩的坠下，或者直接被蹭甩到杰森的屁股上，到后来他低吼着，报复一样的操着另一个自己。酸涩又痛快的感觉让他丧失理智，他拼命的发泄，仿佛要用这么一副没有自尊的样子让Bruce产生愧疚，有又某处觉得即使是这个样子，Bruce也不会在乎。Bruce只是喜欢控制他，只想要一直乖狗狗罢了。就好像小丑说的那样，而Bruce现在做的也不过是重新找回之前的乖狗狗，好成就他的拯救欲望，好让他良心上过的去。如果不是因为口塞把嘴巴撑到足够大，Jason的牙齿估计已经咬烂了它，他低吼着，破碎着，把本就残破的东西弄的更加令人伤心，然后享受着确凿的伤痛，起码比不定的宠爱要好上许多。谁知道他曾经真正爱过，多年以前那只会在他上床睡觉后揉揉他头发的温暖手掌呢？他的睫毛被泪水沾湿，眼眶红的吓人，后颈的手掌只会强迫他，似乎还觉得他操的不太卖力。有几次他简直是被摁进了杰森的屁股里，差点被窒息。Jason连咳嗽也咳嗽不出来，他剧烈地喘息着，眼泪哭花了脸。最后他崩溃地，仿佛觉得这里只有自己是最不值得的那个，他用三年时间重新拾起来的意义和尊严，突然变得没有意义，他那么坚定的认为自己会杀了Bruce，而最后他的子弹却打在了Bruce的手铐上。他哭着想，想这一切的开始是因为他开枪帮了当时正在和小丑颤抖的蝙蝠侠，想如果这一切就结束在小丑射进自己胸口的子弹里，那样会不会更好。眼前的这个自己，他死而复生，Jason羡慕他，只有死了的人才能有重来的机会。

直到Jason脖子上的项圈被Bruce拉拽他才停下他疯狂的动作，而杰森早就被操的射了一滩，连大腿都在颤抖。Jason被迫抬头看向Bruce，而Bruce看到了他的男孩，他糟糕的，被弄脏了的，不情愿的，破碎的孩子。Bruce解掉他的口塞。

“就这样吗......老头子.....Fu”

Jason还没有骂出一句完整的词，就被Bruce的吻堵住了嘴巴。屈膝跪下来的Bruce旁若无人的吻着他，Jason并不想要这个，但是该死的他无法抗拒，每一次他都会沉浸在Bruce的温柔里，那么轻易地被他捕捉。“得了吧，你就是自投罗网而已”Jason心底默默地这样对自己说道。他头上戴着的的皮革狗耳朵晃晃悠悠，他紧紧攀着Bruce的肩膀，说服自己去接受Bruce，去相信他此时此刻的吻。Jason闭上了眼，认真的就好像他第一次吻Bruce一样，Bruce环绕在他腰上的手臂，他真的想让他再抱的紧一点，也许这样就能把他心里潜在的不安和猜忌挤出去一些。

“唔.........”

Bruce放开Jason的嘴唇的时候，Jason拽紧了他的衣服。布鲁斯看了Bruce一眼，擦了擦杰森嘴角的精液，然后带着他离开了。Jason以为这是他可以继续的信号，他重新往Bruce的嘴唇上凑，矛盾但是很美味。然而Bruce只是揉了揉他的头发。

“....你这是什么意思，Bruce?”

Jason只是抬头看着他，就好像他心里没有预定好的答案一样。

但是Bruce没有像以前那样，沉重的叫一声他的名字然后开始谈心的戏码，他甚至没有看着他。Jason没有见过这样的Bruce，他没有叹气也没有失望的看着Jason，他只是低头，摸了摸Jason脖颈上的项圈。

“很长时间了，你几乎不反抗我。”

Bruce摸了摸那个蝙蝠标志  
他想到Jason小时候总是会挑衅他，蹩脚的小把戏，拐着弯的耍聪明，只为了能被名义上的父亲揉揉头发。他应该告诉Jason的，他不是因为中了男孩的圈套才不得已去揉揉他的头发，而是他爱他的男孩的一切，小小的鬼点子，他觉得很可爱。Bruce以为当时是在给Jason自由的空间，没想到当时的男孩只是渴望父亲的怀抱。那现在这样是正确的吗？Jason很少反抗，在被捆绑的时候也不会挣扎。Jason只会在他的命令下挣扎反抗，仿佛一切都属于Bruce，而Bruce明白，他已经失去一切了。

“你的人生不应该充满对我的仇恨，你值得更好的。”

Bruce吻了吻Jason的额头。Jason真的爱他，而对他的恨也在折磨着他。Bruce明白在这样一场角逐中，最大的输家只会是他的男孩。他已经失去了一切，不会再让Jason的人生浪费在他身上，不，他不准。男人按向那个隐蔽的按钮

“Bruce....?”Jason抓住了他的手腕，他紧紧盯着这个男人。“你要干什么”

“我很抱歉， Jason”

“别他妈的对我说抱歉！”Jason甩开了Bruce的手腕，即使他现在下巴上还有口水，头发乱糟糟，眼睛红红，但是也掩盖不住他的愤怒。“你他妈上一秒还在让我操另个人的屁股！”

“我....”

“Bruce， 如果我没有给你口交过的话，我现在真的可以说你没有种”Jason明白了现在是什么意思，是某人不愿意继续要他的意思。该死，他早就知道了项圈里的定位器，只是他隐瞒的很好，Bruce不知道他已经知道，Jason并不讨厌这个。“这是他妈的什么忏悔会吗？！我的人生不应该对你充满仇恨？操你的”Jason甚至直接将Bruce推倒到了地板上，青年攥住男人的领口，盛怒之下他真的想一拳打上这个老混蛋的脸。

“所以呢？！你只在意那些仇恨是吗？我下半生当然会恨你，还会一直恨你，但如果只有恨的话我他妈为什么要吸你的老二！ 另一半在你眼里是不存在吗！”

没等Bruce开口，Jason就抓着Bruce的领口狠狠对着他吻了下去，他恶狠狠地在Bruce耳边说“抱我，搂紧点”他痛恨这样的自己，该死的他又被逼到坦然抖露内心。有力的手臂环紧了他，比他想象中的还要用力，Bruce支撑着坐了起来，他搂着男孩的腰，疯狂的啃食甜美的嘴唇。事实上，刚才那句请求已经让他心跳加速了。

所谓的听话只是为了刺痛他，而刺痛他只是因为男孩想要来自他的拥抱，惩罚，什么都好。就如同那当时那个15岁的孩子，变着法的要他的父亲摸摸头。他曾经丢失的孩子，不曾改变。而他愚蠢的以为自由是男孩最好的礼物，却没想过男孩想要的永远都是他。

“我爱你，Jason。”Bruce把怀里的狗耳男孩吻成发热的一团，他该死的就应该在一开始把Jason锁起来的。Jason别开了他的视线，反而让Bruce更清楚的看到了他红红的耳朵。

当Bruce埋在Jason身体里，抱着Jason的大腿在青年身体里律动时，另一个房间早就开始了一场激战。

“我操，老头子你竟然吃一个假屌的醋....啊！！...嗯.....我...该死的根本没有你大.好了吧？！...慢点啊....”

不巧的是Bruce和Jason 都听见了，而他们都知道这是Bruce的倒模。Jason的狗狗耳朵有点歪了，他看向Bruce，挑了挑眉，挑衅嘲弄的意味不言而喻。他以为Bruce会咬他，会假装发怒，没想到Bruce也对他挑了挑眉，甚至还笑着吻了吻他的大腿。

该死，Jason抓紧了身下的床单，Bruce这个表情更恐怖，今晚注定是一场硬仗。

（作者注：另一半其实就是爱啦，不点明，给杰杰留点面子）


End file.
